Most putting devices require a method for the ball to rise so that it may than be able to fall into a hole, using such obstacles as a hinge mechanism, a ramp, or some other obstacle, which creates an unatural interference for the ball, inorder for it to drop into a hole. To make putting realistic, the ball must roll without interence into the hole. Further, if the hole is missed, practice balls wander around in all directions which then must be collected to resume practicing.
This invention enables the ball to roll freely on a surface and roll into a “vertical hole” on the same surface without accessories.
Further, common devices are for practicing the line to the target hole. This invention provides another advantage in that, the player can also practice the accurate force required for a successful putt.